The Spider and the Raven
by Nightwing1104
Summary: "I did not come here to kill you. I came here to warn you. Stay away from my Young Master. He is mine, and only mine." In the night, Sebastian arrives at the Trancy Manor. He has come to confront Claude, and his anger shows just how upset he is. Ciel Phantomhive is his, and Claude cannot take that away from him... Can he? (Just a small one-shot. Please R&R!)


**Hello, everyone! Here is the new fanfiction I have created, The Spider and the Raven. I apologize in advance if Claude or Sebastian seem OOCish. I know some people hate that. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only own my plot in this story!**

* * *

Inside the Trancy manor, a pair of footsteps echoed through one of the many long and narrow hallways. The footsteps belonged to a man, if he could be considered a normal man. He was a demon, a demon that belonged to Ciel Phantomhive for the time being. Sebastian Michaelis was his name. For now, at least. Sebastian continued down the hallway, muttering unintelligible words as he walked. His voice seemed to be tinged with annoyance. He was looking for someone. One little spider that had caused Sebastian grief and unnecessary hurt for far too long. Luckily, it was still night out, so Sebastian would not be missed by anyone back at the Phantomhive estate.

"Faustus?" Sebastian's voice resonated through the hall.

After what seemed like forever, the demonic butler came to a series of doors, but one in particular caught his eye. The front of the door was covered in spiderweb, along with a few spiders crawling around. Sebastian easily tore through the webs, and he opened the door with surprising force that almost ripped the door off of its hinges. He raced into the center of the room, looking around frantically.

"Claude, where are you?" Sebastian's voice sounded threatening and dangerous.

"I'm right behind you, Michaelis." A smooth voice sounded behind Sebastian, making his eyes widen for a moment in surprise. "I thought I'd see you here." Claude slowly began to walk toward Sebastian, his gaze eerily calm. The Phantomhive butler didn't respond. He simply stood, eyeing Claude warily, but the rage was clear in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Michaelis?" Claude asked tauntingly, "Cat got your tongue? It doesn't surprise me, really. Seeing as though you are practically obsessed with those disgusting little creatures."

Sebastian clenched his fists, growling softly. Claude smirked slightly, realizing that he was hitting a sensitive button. He would have to remember that for later.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Claude asked lazily, leaning against the back wall of the small room and raising an eyebrow questioningly. His posture would lead anyone to believe that he was bored of this situation. Which, in truth, he partially was.

"Come to kill me so soon? I was hoping we would have a little more fun first." Sebastian turned to face the Trancy butler, narrowing his eyes and glaring.

"You know why I'm here, Faustus."

"Care to enlighten me then? Because to tell you the truth, I'm lost." Claude stepped forward to meet Sebastian until he stood a few feet away.

"I did not come here to kill you. I came here to warn you. Stay away from my Young Master. He is mine, and only mine."

Claude chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "I'm afraid that's just not how I play, Sebastian. When I see a soul worth taking, I take it. I ensnare it in my web and feed on it, like a spider would with its prey."

Sebastian took a step forward, almost challengingly. "I'm warning you... If you even think of taking my Young Master away from me-"

"You'll do what, Michaelis? Kill me?" Claude rolled his eyes. "You don't know how many times I've heard that threat. It is now empty and meaningless to me."

"I swear, I'll injure you now if I must." Sebastian reached into his tailcoat, removing several silver knives. He held them close to his chest, ready to throw them at Claude.

"But not kill? Honestly, Sebastian, you've grown too soft. You can't even make decent threats anymore. That Phantomhive boy has changed you." Sebastian's eyes widened, indescribable anger pulsing through them like deep red rivers.

"And besides, I don't think that moving is a good idea at the moment, Michaelis." Claude stepped closer, amusement flickering in his golden gaze

Sebastian was about to make a sharp retort and ask why, but when he felt blood dripping from his cheek he realized exactly what Claude meant. Razor-sharp spider webs surrounded Sebastian, trapping him. The slightest movement would create a small cut, which would gradually grow larger if any more motion occurred.

"How did you..." Sebastian snarled, trying to find a way to escape the web prison.

"You are losing your demonic instincts, Michaelis." Claude began to circle Sebastian, eyeing the other demon from every angle possible. "Such a disgrace to your own kind."

Sebastian scoffed, trying to move his head to face Claude. "What a joke. You know that you are more disgraceful than I. Trying to steal another's rightful property. How disgusting."

"I wouldn't move your head like that if I were you. It could be off with your head in one swift motion."

Sebastian growled, his struggles slowly dying down.

"You cannot stop me. You do realize that, don't you?" Claude stopped in front of Sebastian, his face suddenly inches from Sebastian's own. Gripping Sebastian's chin in his hand, Claude forced the other demon's face closer.

Crimson met gold as the two demons stared intently at one another. "I will not stop until Ciel Phantomhive is fully and truly mine. After that, I will destroy you and make you beg me for mercy." Claude placed his lips close to Sebastian's ear, chuckling darkly as the smaller demon grimaced. "For you see, my dear little raven, the spider will always ensnare and kill its prey in the end. And I will see to it that this spider's prey does not escape its trap."

* * *

**And that concludes this fanfiction! Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me what you thought by clicking the review button below! Until next time, my dear readers!**


End file.
